Un día especial
by Akira.Lalaurie
Summary: Porque para Tino aquel 17 de Octubre no era un día cualquiera. Regalo para Fukaru Rhyan. FLUFF.


Bieeen, ESTE ES MI REGALO PARA UNA AMIGA MUY ESPECIAL, espero que le guste mucho, no haber faileado y todo lo demás c:

Sí, esto es para tí Fukaru Rhyan, aunque no sé, sea algo bizarro, eres alguien muy importante para mí, te aprecio tal y como eres y me valen las distancias, podemos llegar a ser grandes amigas tanto como si viviéramos en la misma cuadra y esas cosas cursis que no debería decir por aquí pero lo digo, que todos se enteren x3 -cursi mode on-

Escribí un SuFin porque si alguien le regalará un escrito a Fukaru, debe ser un SuFin(?) -sonríe- Espero te guste querida (:

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece.

**PD:** Soy una porquería describiendo el acento del sueco... so(?)

* * *

><p><strong>Un día en especial.<strong>

¿Un día tan común podía ser tan especial?

Para Tino sí.

-Buenos días Su. –el finlandés exclamó antes de desaparecer de la habitación, en la cual se encontraba aún el sueco recostado, recién despertándose. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se talló los ojos, posteriormente buscando al tanteo sus anteojos que se encontraban en la mesita de noche de a un lado.

Bajó, después de quitarse el pijama y ponerse una ropa, lentamente las escaleras para escuchar ruido proveniente de la cocina, además de suave olor a galletas. Se acercó y asomó por la puerta que estaba levemente abierta, encontrándose a Tino acechando el horno en el cual, efectivamente, cocinaba unas galletas.

-¿F'n? –preguntó el sueco, lo suficientemente fuerte para que el finlandés lo escuchara y se girara con una media vuelta en dirección al de lentes. –Ah, ¡hola Su!, mira hago galletas. –se regresó en dirección al horno y sacando la bandeja. –Hoy es un día especial. –el sueco arqueó una ceja, ¿día especial? Se preguntaba qué celebraban ese día. -¿D'a e'pecial? –el finlandés asentó la bandeja en la mesa después de que esta se enfriara un poco y caminó en dirección al sueco para quedar frente a él, levantando su mirada para verle a los ojos. –Sí, día especial, es 17 de Octubre. –dijo muy firme y sonriente, cosa que desesperó a Suecia ¿qué se podría estar celebrando ese día? Su aniversario no era, cumpleaños de alguno de ellos tampoco… pero por no dejar mal a Tino y no quedar mal él tampoco, hizo que sí sabía.

Había bajado Sealand y junto con él comieron las galletas que Finlandia había hecho, éstas tenían formas varias, destacando el corazón y la forma de perrito. Pasaron el rato platicando de cosas al azar, sin sentido, entre risas y risas, mayormente de Finlandia y Sealand, dejando al sueco tiempo para pensar y rememorar.

¿Qué se celebraba el 17 de Octubre?

Tino había decidido ir con la familia entera a un parque de diversiones, Sealand estaba muy emocionado, pero Berwald aún se encontraba pensando… y la duda lo carcomería hasta el final del día.

Suecia se encargó de arropar a Peter después de que éste se durmiera, le dio un beso en la frente de buenas noches y se despidió de él, cerrando la puerta de su habitación lentamente. Se dirigió a su habitación para encontrarse a Tino, quien se ponía la pijama para finalmente recostarse en su cama, no ha dormir porque aún era algo temprano, leería un libro o quizás planeaba platicar ese rato con su "esposo".

-T'no… -el sueco antes de que pudiera decir algo, fue interrumpido por el finlandés. –Hola Su, ¿ya se durmió Peter? –el sueco asintió respondiendo la pregunta del finlandés, recibiendo por su parte una sonrisa del menor quien ya se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama.

El sueco tragó en seco, desde la mañana quería saber qué era lo que se celebraba ese día, pero en el transcurso del mismo vio al de ojos violetas tan entusiasmado que le daba algo de miedo interrumpir su felicidad con una pregunta que exponía su evidente olvido.

Pero sin embargo no podía quedarse así.

-T'no… -se quitó el saco y se dirigió a su lado de la cama, acostándose a su lado; a la vez que captaba la atención del rubio menor quien lo miraba con atención. -¿Qué pasa? –el finlandés se acomodó un poco quedando más a su lado, mirándole a los ojos aunque el otro no le correspondiera la mirada, notaba un evidente nerviosismo en su rostro. -¿Su?

-Eh… T'no… n' creas qu' olv'do las c'sas import'ntes… pero… -el finlandés comenzaba a preocuparse, pero de a poco entendió lo que el otro quería expresarle. Sonrió discretamente disfrutando de la escena, esperando a que le siguiera diciendo. –N' qu'ero que p'enses que s'y un m'l e'poso… -quizás esto iría para largo.

-¿Su? Qué quieres… -el sueco, sorpresivamente, interrumpió al finlandés. -¿Qu' se supone qu' celebr'mos hoy? –dijo el sueco esquivando la mirada, con un sonrojo intenso mostrándose apenado por olvidar una fecha "importante" para ellos, pero por más que quisiera acordarse, no podía.

El finlandés se quedó atónito por un momento, pero después soltó una ligera risita, captando la atención del sueco quien giró su rostro para verlo mejor. –Ah, acerca de eso Su, pues hoy es 17 de Octubre. –respondió de la manera más tranquila, aún divertido por su reacción, pero dejando al sueco aún con la duda más grande.

-Eso y' lo sé. –respondió indicándole que aún tenía dudas. En cambio, Tino le miró a los ojos con una de sus características sonrisas. Tomó la mano del sueco, captando nuevamente su atención y procurando que éste le mirara a los ojos.

-No tienes nada que recordar Su, decidí celebrar este día porque, aún seguimos juntos. –respondió con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, pero aún dejando a un sueco dudoso. –Quiero decir, en un día como hoy, quizás nos dimos un abrazo, nos dimos un beso, salimos a pasear con Peter, con Hanatamago, o quizás platicamos de algo al azar, reímos, nos tomamos una fotografía… -sonrió algo más cálidamente, provocándole al sueco que su corazón latiera más fuerte, más rápido y que sus mejillas se tornaran un poco más coloradas.

-T'no… -alcanzaba a decir, pero el finlandés continuó. –Quizás nos dijimos un "te quiero", un "te amo"… -levantó su rostro para ver mejor al de anteojos. –Quizás el 17 de Octubre no signifique algo en especial en nuestras vidas, pero no nos ponemos a pensar que en ese día pudimos haber hecho algo que nos haya hecho muy felices. –tomó ambas manos del sueco, quien correspondió el contacto acariciándolas delicadamente, siendo conmovido por sus palabras; en momentos como este agradecía tener una esposa tan especial como Tino, alguien tan gentil, amoroso, que sabía expresarse bien, que no intimidaba a nadie.

Sí, se sentía muy agraciado en la vida, por haberse encontrado con el finlandés, por haberse enamorado de él y que éste le correspondiera.

Berwald redirigió sus manos a las mejillas del finlandés, levantando su rostro para depositarle un suave beso en su frente y mirarle a los ojos, sonriéndole, aquella sonrisa que sólo el finlandés podía comprender. –T' amo. –el finlandés se encontraba igual o más nervioso y sonrojado que él, pero si había una manera de expresarle lo que sentía era diciéndoselo, a la vez que para Berwald era más fácil expresarse por acciones que por palabras. –Yo también a ti, Su…

El sueco bajó su rostro un poco, rozando con la nariz de su pareja, encontrándose con su mirada, lo más cerca que podía estar de aquella mirada violácea que lo había cautivado, haciendo contacto con esa suave piel, esos suaves cabellos… y después, esos suaves labios.

Ambos se correspondieron ese gesto de amor, ese suave beso, suaves caricias acompañadas de dulces palabras, abrazos cortos y después ambos se perdieron en la intimidad que la noche podría brindarles.

Tanto uno como el otro, ambos entendieron el significado del 17 de Octubre, y de cualquier otro día que pasen, solamente adquiría significado cuando vivían un bonito momento.

Y era mayor el significado, cuando estaban juntos.

* * *

><p>Aquí termina mi fluff corto y demás, de nuevo Fuka, espero te haya gustado, sino pues, q2(?) okei no, de nuevo te quiero amiga -hearts hearts hearts-<p>

Y para los que se metieron a leer... ¿review? :3


End file.
